Pity You're Pretty
by machi-pan
Summary: Somewhat AU: "If you weren't the prettiest thing I've ever seen, I would have shot you right there and then. Now I'm going to have fun with you." Explicit seme!Mello/uke!Light yaoi


Pity You're Pretty

_a/n: solely written for the fact that when i'm not craving L/Light, i'm craving Mello/Light and unfortunately, that pairing isn't as popular as the former  
i just wanted to also say that i'm aware of the DN fandom not being as...active as it used to be XD that's why i was originally scared of posting this fic _

_warnings: this is a _**_RAPE_**_ fic so if that kind of thing disturbs you, refrain from reading it please and thank, swear words too, ice-play oh and drug use  
disclaimer: i don't own death note_

* * *

"Boy, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing? Mello, get the hell out of here! You're supposed to be in the IT room for a watch session!"

"Was I?"

"Cocky little brat, stop playing around! If we gots 'ta do it, then you fucking do it too ya hear me?"

Mello allowed a short, cruel laugh to pummel out of him. "Sorry but nah, old man. I've got better things to do."

"_You can't just do that!_ Don't go using boss's favouritism to your advantage because he won't be turning a blind eye on your leather-clad ass for this! I'll bloody make _sure_ of it!" The man was on a full-blown rage now, his words as red and as tattered as his facial expression.

The teen didn't even bother pointing out that the so-called boss wouldn't even spare a single ear to a rant with a ranking like this guy's. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you all." Mello found his coat and slung it over his body, flinging his gaze over his shoulder to display an irritating smirk.

"I quit, dipshits. I'd wish you uneducated bastards a great life, but I doubt that's ever gonna happen."

It was quite a dramatic sight; the group that was huddled around the main table retorted spontaneously in a chain-reaction, slamming their drinks down and pushing their whores away or shouting in protest. The slight elders however, saw this coming. From the start, they knew that Mello was someone quite different, and not only because of his youth and intelligence. No, they knew he was part of something bigger—bigger than all of them, something in equal-size to Kira.

"Oi, you're really going to quit?" The substitute gang-leader, Mike: trusted and with great status took his stand, dropping his cigarette and putting it out with his expensive-looking shoe. "You really want to detach yourself from the brotherhood? The status? The arms of freedom?"

In retaliation, the teen snorted. "Thanks, sleazo but I'm good. Do whatever the hell you want with my guns. It's there just to leave my trademark in the mould, y'know?" A malicious grin started to pull at his flawless face.

The man Mello didn't bother to shove his name in his memory stood forward, arms by his sides as he searched the young man's sapphire eyes. Mike spoke. "You do realize that the cowards who back out are probably the most courageous of us all? The boss _will_ track you down, and when that happens, he'll no longer find you friendly."

"Give me a break." The reply was instant, and it rendered the teen to whip his body around and lean backwards on the wall, his arms crossed as he adopted a smug expression. "The boss won't give two shits as long as I keep things hush hush."

"B-but what about Kira?" An insolent lackey spoke up; face the perfect expression of incredulity.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that as well? Whoops, I'm a bit forgetful today. I've already caught Kira, and I will do whatever the fuck I want to do with him." Mello carelessly wrought out as he picked himself off the wall and began to make his slow retreat, making a silent promise to never set foot in the establishment again. Passing by a familiar ledge, the leather-clad teen calmly selected his helmet and tucked it under his arm, mocking obliviousness to the chaos he left behind him.

There were shouts of protests and curses and the regular anger. The majority of the clan voiced out the accusation of a bluff but Mello didn't give one single damn. Thrashing open the doors with a kick and revealing the piercing rays of the sun, Mello turned around once again, as if to say farewell.

"He's got such a pretty face. Like a female. Mile long legs and a nice ass. I'll be sure to have fun with him, just for you guys." His teeth were bared out as he laughed through them, blowing an irritating kiss and turning back once again, almost disappearing into the searing blindness that was outside the Mafia boundaries. Behind him, he could hear the frenzy of madmen. He walked until they were reduced into faint murmurings. Yes, Kira was indeed the pretty one. Mello planned to fuck him up, fuck with his head, fuck his head, fuck him from below, fuck him on all-fours and fuck him upside-down. And on repeat.

"_Lower your guns, you idiots! Let him walk out_!"

"_What will the boss say?"_

"_He has a death wish!"_

When the adolescent reached the familiarity of his motorbike and climbed upon it, he noted with wicked amusement that none of them made a move to follow his footsteps. All the better. For the first time in months, he felt the soothing rush of air that parted before him as he permanently left behind his labels, lackeys and last tracked location and seen appearance to the outside world.

* * *

When Light woke up, he didn't know where he was, why he was here and what the hell just happened. One minute, he'd just been walking around the corner, next minute he was keeling over in surprise. Ah, that's right. A crook had run into him. Or rather, what he presumed to be a crook as he had a hood shadowing his face and nice physique which had the capability of trained agility. He was holding a knife. He remembered thinking how lucky that particular criminal was, running into the almighty Kira-he also remembered noting how gutsy he was, and considering that the criminal force hadn't completely withered over his threatening domain.

Since he was Kira, he saw the knife and he saw the dirt. That's why he moved quickly behind the offender, beating him in his own game. Abruptly, he pushed the hood down and his hands poised over that slim neck in an agitated bluff. It was an isolated area anyway; it would gain him nothing to shout for the community's help.

"Don't move or I'll snap your neck." Light Yagami was in the police force now, but not on the grounds to carry a gun with him. Of course, his neck-breaking skills were lacking and it was a situated risk, but the criminal didn't have to know that, did he?

What the newly shoved down hood revealed was a stream of soft-looking blond hair situated into a bob-cut that slightly curled inwards at the bottom. It was streaked with natural softer highlights under the dim lighting of the street lamp. He froze at the thought that it may have been a woman, not that, that would lower any consequences.

Instead of shouting something threatening or shouting in fear, her (or his) head cocked to the side as if to conceal a surreptitious smirk, one action that Light mastered. And as he recognized it, it infuriated him a sudden more. He felt his chest rumbling with a growl of hatred. If he wasn't in so much contact with his emotions, he would have felt the slight prickling in his arm, barely noticeable but still there.

"Put your hands up, _scum_. Where I can see them." He spat out, the disgust encasing his words with crispiness.

The blond complied with no hesitation, in fact he/she was a little too calm. A glint measured in the corner of his eye, and Light gasped in alarm. One of the hands that were raised into his vision was carrying a syringe, his blood running cold as he examined no content in them as if it had already been released. On cue, his head started to feel significantly lighter.

The individual in his hold turned his head to the side, and his eyes widened. This boy looked just a few years younger than him! And he was simpering sadistically, not afraid to remain triumphant to the fallen as Light felt his grip turn involuntarily lax. Gloved hands steadied him so he won't fall. He didn't have the energy to shout or glare as the teenaged face leered down to look at him and smirk directly.

The last thing he heard before surrendering into the land of unconsciousness was a mocking: "_Goodnight Princess_."

It was all mockery; even this room. It had soft pastel walls of ivory. Had there been any windows or any source of sunlight, it would deem the locale pleasant and peaceful and any other nice describing p-words. But there weren't any windows or pillows or even chains to hold him down. The door was undoubtedly locked so he stayed on the bed; staring up the ceiling with an indifferent look on his face, save for the straining of his forehead since he had a throbbing head ache. The space was about double the toilet room in the Yagami household, and anyone with claustrophobia would have a damn hard time. Luckily, Light didn't have claustrophobia and was extremely patient. So, patient he will be as he forced his head ache to dim.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed across the room, indicating the steel door had slammed open and rammed into the wall parallel to it. Light shot up, shouting painfully as he clutched his head in his hands. His face was convulsed in response to the hurting.

"Awwh..." A voice cooed and Light's head hastily tilted up to face his intruder. "Does my baby have a concussion?"

He immediately regretted shooting his head up so fast due to the everlasting string of nauseating power getting a hold of him. In front of him was the blond. "_You_!" He said in the most hateful tone he could muster. He can now see that the kid was probably around sixteen to eighteen years old and had a handsome face and slim physique that must have charmed the guardians structuring his childhood.

"I was told you were a smart boy. That chemical I forced in you, how 'bout it, pretty guy?" What was more infuriating than the sight of the guy alone, was the guy alone and a chocolate bar perched between his lips, muffling his words. He was holding it between two fingers as if the current events were something he experienced on a daily basis.

Light narrowed his eyes and based his guess on the irritating symptoms. "Ketalar. More than a single dose."

The young man merely clapped as a reward, the grin on his face widening by the second. "Very good. And the benzodiazepine?" He took a large bite out of the chocolate.

"How kind of you." Light said, gritting his teeth at the throbbing. "Diazepam."

"Oh?" The teenager started with a cocky drawl. "And how did you deduct that?"

The prisoner tilted his head upwards and came into a sitting position. He returned the cocky smirk right back. "Because it's child's play in both senses. And you, by the looks of things, are a child."

The blond's eyes hardened when they focused on Light, and it rendered him breathless, almost like a wide-eyed deer trapped in headlights. He refused to be held captive like that. Only when the chocolate was fully devoured did the menace drop the wrapper onto the ground and swiped his hands against each other. The glare was in full bloom as he walked forward with a swagger in his step, coming into Light's personal space.

"Don't." The blond teenager spoke, his voice low and deadly. In an abrupt motion, the presumptuous brat grabbed him by the collar and pulled him with surprisingly strong force, their faces now an inch from each other as Light bared his teeth at the action.

"Get. So. Cocky. _Kira_." The alias was practically snarled out and the grip tightened considerably to the point where it was constricting the space Light needed to breathe. The blond's eyes were narrowed and presented so violently with so much emotion and intensity, that told Light he needed to look away in submission.

But not without a fight. "I'm...not Kira." He said with an incredulous expression.

"You don't have to waste your impeccable acting skills on me, Kira. I gotta say though, that doe expression's pretty fuckin' good. Did you use it to have your way with L?" His tone became remarkably bitter at the mention of L, and Light's heart shrunk with realization that this was no ordinary gunk-punk off the streets.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Light answered back.

"Mmmhmm," Brat licked his lips. "And yet you knew that was a trap. Well how about this; I know that you're in the Kira investigation team that's been failing miserably for three years. I know that right now, you're L and right now, you're also Kira. Just how many faces do you need, Yagami?"

Light gritted his teeth. "I don't know how the hell you found out about whom I am and what I do, but I can tell you that I'm _not_ Kira. Listen to me, abduction is wrong! Let me go and I won't press charges!"

The guy let out a snort of amusement. "Nah."

Light glared at him. His hands reached up to clasp over the ones gripping his shirt up, squeezing them painfully in hopes they'll stop their ministrations. They didn't. "What you're doing now is wrong! My dad is a chief of the NPA and I, myself am now a part of the police force!" Yagami shook his head, his eyes the perfect picture of innocence. "This is an act of a criminal!"

"Don't _talk_ to me about criminals!" The young man spat out, his lips longing for a block of chocolate in between them. He was beyond livid now; he couldn't believe the _guts_ formed on this Light Yagami. "You are the king criminal, Kira. Don't spew me some bull-shit because-"

Blondie released his hold on him and backhanded him across the face. The sound rang across the room.

"-because _you_ are the true monster here. And I, _I _just want to feel how you felt when L died in your arms." The outrageous teenager grinned down at him. "By the way, I'm Mello."

Light was coping with the silence, his pale cheek now a bright red as he didn't dare move back to face him. "You're—you're going to kill me!?" The young Yagami exclaimed, no longer owning the upper hand. Mello's muscles were lean although prominent. There was no way he could over-power him in this situation—who knows what he has hiding in those pockets. A knife, a gun, an injection? "This is so wrong, _how can you do this_? I'm not Kira!"

"You better stop playing the innocent card. The only thing those big eyes are going to get me to do is piss on them." Mello beamed wickedly. "So the interior will match the exterior, hey? And just what made you think I was going to kill you?"

That last sentence made Light regain his well-loved composure as he let out a small breath. He looked up and spoke professionally amateur. "Then what are you? A criminal? A companion of L's?"

"You didn't deny it this time. Good boy." Those blue eyes were glazed over in triumph. "As for me, I'm L's _true_ successor."

"A successor," Light's eyes had widened. "Why didn't he inform us of this?"

"For a situation like this." Mello leaned down and patted Light on the flank. "So I can catch the culprit off-guard. What do you think? Genius, no? I've always admired that L to the extent of devoting my whole life to this."

"If you're really on L's side, let me go!" Light shouted. "This is not _justice_! _I'm not Kira_! I haven't done anything wrong!" Light wasn't driven in a state of frantic panic like he had been during the Naomi Misora incident as this Mello character claimed to be L's successor. There was still a way out of this without bringing out the dirty gloves. Or perhaps the look in Mello's eyes prevented him from registering the panic.

He underwent an epiphany, one that told him he was wearing something akin to a plain white hospital gown with no pockets. His watch was removed, his shoes, his clothes, his wallet, phone...he had no means of weaponry or a single strip of the Death Note. He breathed in mentally. _Got to stay calm_..._too wise-sized to manipulate...maybe I can strike a bargain with him..._

Mello tsk'ed, making sure Light was watching him as he shoved a hand into his jacket sleeve and the gleam of the knife he held in his hand reflected into his prisoner's eyes. He didn't miss the soft spark of fear and helplessness before that accusing mask replaced it in a second. The teenager sighed in a lax manner before carelessly swinging his arm up, bringing it to an abrupt stop just pushing against the soft flesh of Yagami's neck. The prisoner released a shuddering breath.

"You know, Light Yagami, you talk way too much." The blade against his neck shifted and Light's breath hitched. "And funny thing is, it's not getting on my nerves. In fact, you're beginning to bore me with this 'I'm not this, I'm not that' chatter. When are you going to get interesting, dearest? Surely not now while you're still dressed from head to toe."

The young man in question stayed silent, controlling his breathing as to not force the dent the knife was making on the side of his neck, parallel to his jaw line. Such skill must have been trained and nurtured for Mello did look extremely confident as if he hadn't kidnapped someone four years his superior. The brunet inhaled silently before asking the million dollar question.

"What do you want with me?" And moreover, _what are you going to do with me?_

"You can't be that dense." Mello was in all his glory, smirking his face muscles out.

"Where did you put my clothes?"

"Oh, I'd say they're safe."

"Can I have them back?"

"So you can latch onto your watch, write my name down and kill me? Hah, I don't think so." The kid hummed with no hint of caution whatsoever.

Light was tired of playing this game. He was already caught on the spot. "Even if I had the materials with me, to be L's successor I'm fairly certain that you gave me an alias. No, I know for sure that 'Mello' doesn't play any part in your real name."

There was a small silence that which Mello took his time tracing the fine skin with the tip of the blade, enjoying the way Light would scrunch his eyes shut. After trailing it back to the bottom of Light's tempting Adam's apple, he ceased his actions, sizing Light up with his piercing blue eyes. Though they were still just a fingertip apart and Light could feel Mello's soft breathing on his face rather than hearing it.

"Listen to me, Yagami. I can hear the gears running in that head of yours and I think it would be wiser if you stop being so wise. In a world of idiots, it would be _folly_ to be wise—or some shit. That doesn't even fucking apply." Mello said with an amused laugh, hastily stopping it but not ridding of that sick, twisted grin. "You see, I would have killed you. I would have killed you for _L_. I would have killed you for the injustice you served, the lives you ruined."

"So what stopped you?" His words were now cold, eyes hardened as he spoke up boldly.

Light gasped as the knife was drawn again, slicing thinly across his naked collarbone but kept his reactions under control as he felt a trickle of blood trailing down his skin. Light felt obligated to look down and noted with wary that it stained across the pure white lining of his makeshift hospital gown. The dim lighting didn't do much for his eyes but he could clearly make out the hazardous lighting in Mello's however. It pounded him into a sense of mistaking Mello as a dangerous predator, and he needed to run. But no, he wouldn't allow the ends to come to that; in the end, he was the successor. He was Kira, and Kira was _feared_.

Deadly silence spread out across the room safe for the faint clinking that Light couldn't place his finger on. Maybe a tweaking fan outside the room, or maybe the wiring of the lights tapping onto a solid surface. There was also the factor of Light's heavy breathing as opposed to Mello's calm stature.

"I would say," Mello pressed with more force, enjoying the thrill of Light suffering before pocketing it once again. He pushed closer, however, forcing Light to slightly move backwards. "I would say that I'm doing this to right you of your wrongs. All that 'you don't deserve dying so peacefully' and 'you need to suffer before I end it to engrave a message into your damned soul'

"But if I were to judge your doings, I would be proving myself as faulty as Kira. And that would be far too...hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?" Mello smiled dangerously and it was only then that Light realized the elegant rosary hanging around his neck, causing the former to look down with him. "Yes, isn't it pretty? But I'm far from a saint now."

Mello reduced his bold words into whipping whispers that cut across the thick atmosphere like thin razor blades. Light found himself imitating it as he whispered back coldly. "So let me go,"

"Your eyes look like the colour of the blood I hacked into a handkerchief after witnessing L make a promise to stay alive. How cruel of you to have those eyes." A gloved thumb smoothed against the soft skin of Light's cheek. In retaliation, the young police officer edged away furthest he can, which was only barely.

"_What do you want with me_?" The older of the two whispered back harshly, ignoring the pain sizzling on his skin. He felt obligated to repeat the question since the fear was trekking mud into his pure, coherent thoughts.

Once again, the successor ignored what he said, instead misguiding the question with his own surge of tone, twisting the cascade with his inserted chiaroscuro. Light stared at the hand that made its weight known on his shoulder before looking at the owner. Mello smiled and in a mocking gentle manner, he pushed down on it. Light's knees buckled; he was still feeling weak from being drugged, and he was relentlessly forced into a sitting position near the edge of the bed.

"If you weren't the prettiest thing I've ever seen, I would have shot you right there and then. Now I'm going to have _fun_ with you." Mello whispered.

The young man narrowed his eyes, the anger flaring to dramatic levels. "You make it impossible to inherit Stockholm syndrome."

In less than a second, Light shouted in shock as he felt a considerably painful needle jab into his forearm, eyes straining as the fluid was released into him. He shut his eyes and desperately hoped that someone—Misa or Ryuk would find him. Better yet, where the hell was that damned Shinigami? Light was perfectly willing to provide him with a life-supply of apples if he informed Misa of the situation. But...Mello...before this encounter, he hadn't even known of his existence. He never knew of any successor's existence. Light knew nothing about the boy's real name, let alone his _age_.

The smirk was back and ever present on the teenager's face as he crossed his arms, backing away from his prisoner. "Rohypnol. A Date Rape drug, but I'm sure you know that. It's pretty fuckin' hardcore but if you behave yourself in the future, I'll take that sweet stuff away. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Know that the more you move and panic the faster the effects take place. Adios." And Mello was out, locking the door after him while throwing a dark laugh over his shoulder.

Light was already sporting a blood clot near his collarbone, a look of pure fright on his face and the hatred burning his head. _What was he going to do_? Yagami was almost on the case of hyperventilating and he'd never been on that level before. God, he felt so helpless! This wasn't the status of Kira! _This Mello needs to suffer the consequences! _But what could he do? What was he going to do? What? What _can_ he do!?

_Stay calm. Stay calm_. He repeated a mantra in his head but it undoubtedly couldn't be heard over the warning alarms roaring at the back of his cranium, thumping against it to the point where it could almost be physically felt. Light stood up on shaky legs only to collapse back on the bed with his breath spent.

He felt his vision blur with a burning hot sensation at the back of his eyes. Damnit, he refused to cry! _Get a hold of yourself! _Though that self-advice truly did nothing. When the drug took effect, he knew that he would get a hold of absolutely nothing. Perhaps, it will enable him to speak, but even then his speech would be slurred shamelessly. Think...

All he noticed in the time he forced himself to relax was that there was no plan B.

He felt his muscles go lax and his posture unwind as he involuntarily fell backwards on the bed making him grunt in the process. His eyelids felt droopy but only temporarily. He knew enough that the drug would _only_ keep him drowsy, keeping him conscious for the whole period like a female tormentor. He could only barely twitch as time unravelled at a rapid pace from where he was standing. Or lying, for that matter. He knew that he should be in a whole-hearted panic by now, and his heart was racing and his mind was racing—but at this point, he couldn't move. If he tried hard enough, he could wiggle a toe. But such energy would leave him extra spent by the morning.

The morning...was he going to see it unscathed? Much less, was he even going to _see_ it with this windowless hellhole? He felt like crying, he felt so desperate, he felt something he hadn't felt so long that it seemed almost foreign to Light. Fear.

It must have been a complete hour of full-body exhaustion, bursting mental exhaustion and an array of panic and chaos in the head when Mello stepped back in. Light was relieved and shocked and devastated and frightened and on the verge of hyperventilating at the same time. However, even if he wanted to hyperventilate, his temporarily weak body won't obey him.

"I'm _home_," Mello practically purred as he entered the room, giving Light a one-over and smirking as if it was the best sight he'd ever seen. Light couldn't even turn his head though he could dart his sight to the corner of his eyes, barely giving away an expression safe for the curl of distaste on his lips. Then as if to shamelessly plead to his captor, he tried to burn holes into the opened door behind Mello, giving out a strangled moan that scorched his throat.

"D-...door..." He managed with great difficulty, hot tears already swarming up at the bottom of his eyes. He was itching to wipe them away as they rolled down his unmoving cheek.

"Oh, this?" Mello slapped the offending object without looking back. He sauntered forward, intentionally ignoring Light's silent request for he grinned like a madman. "I didn't think I'd need it closed. It doesn't look like you're going anywhere anyway," He was already laughing at this stage and Light choked on a sob.

"Besides," Mello said, a finger on his mouth as if he was thoughtfully considering the demand. "It looks like you'll be able to make the prettiest sounds for me even when you're practically a corpse now. It'd be better if my mates heard it too, know that you've been claimed, ey?"

Light's eyes widened, mouth opening as he let out a broken gasp.

"Oh, yes." The blond was enjoying this. Suddenly tossing his head over his shoulder, he yelled out. "I'M GOING TO DO THE _SHIT_ OUF OF THIS PRETTY-BOY SO YOU BETTER BE LISTENING CAREFULLY, ALRIGHT MATTY!?"He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The reply was faint but unfortunately there. "_Whatever, Mello_!" A deep voice encased with youth called back in an uninterested tone.

Yagami felt his heart sink. And at the same time, the burning hatred inside him ached inside his chest. How dare this piece of shit humiliate him! How dare he!

"That's right. I'm not playing with you." Mello unceremoniously dumped himself on the bed next to Light's head, reaching over to pat Light's cheek. His glove was tossed behind him, revealing his perfect white teeth as he wiped away the tears with slim, pale fingers. "Awh, don't cry baby. I'm only going to fuck you."

The door was opened wide but Light couldn't tear his gaze away from the knife that was plucking at his robe, from the bottom to the top until there was no more resistance. The successor pulled at the gown from underneath the drugged victim and much like his gloves, it was tossed on the floor behind him as he lewdly inspected Light's trembling, naked body.

"W..wh..." Light managed, the burning in his throat failing on him. "Why...?" He whispered in such a broken down, weak voice that was hardly his own.

In reply, the captor rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you? I want to proficiently screw your brains out because you're pretty. That's all there is to it."

And the younger was climbing over his prisoner, a leather-clad knee forcing its way between the long legs underneath.

"...No..." Light whispered, his tone betraying him.

Mello pressed his lips softly against Light's as if leading him into a false sense of security. "Yes," He replied wickedly, as if answering a question. Then he was peppering kisses all over Light's face until he lastly kissed the chin, continuing his southern travels.

Light felt a low whine of displeasure building in his throat, threatening to come out. It did come out when Mello's hard tongue travelled against the direction of his prominent collarbones, licking at the further edge and producing sparks in Light's eyes. It struck against the newly made wound, grinding into the raw spot, eliciting a bleat from Light. He didn't want to look down, in fear that it started the bleeding once again. The younger boy smirked at him and his eyelids started to lower, long eyelashes filtering out portions of the terrifying surroundings around him.

As the blond continued his ministrations, Light felt another set of tears running down his face and he hated himself for it. Was he really this delicate? No! He was about to get _violated_. Light couldn't help but wallow in his self pity, already defeated and uncharacteristically accepting it. What could he do anyway? Ryuk's made no single sign of his existence, his death note strip was probably already torn into shreds or burnt in a fire, Misa's as clueless as ever...and even if the stupid girl had light-bulb moments, there was no way that she could deduct where he was and who had taken him. Light couldn't even figure that out himself!

All he could do was pray that Misa would demand Ryuk to look for him. Or some bystander, a local or someone—even this 'Matty' would stop the psycho piece of ravening scum from tearing his body apart! And he wasn't even religious!

In addition, the reason as to why he was desperately losing was that this 'Mello' didn't play by the rules. In fact, he broke them, played with them and almost certainly raped them while he was at it. If this was indeed L's successor, Light could conclude that there were a number of them, or maybe two since he could strike out the imperfections on his judgement. It was hardly fair. With L, he could pretend under the surveillance. With L, he can stay next to him on the bed, _handcuffed_, being assessed with each second and _sleep soundly_.

But Mello...Mello took him, _humiliated_ him and drugged him. This is not how a God is meant to come into being! This is _not_ something that a God would take! Yet Light...Light Yagami was a human. And the fact was a hard slap to the face and hurt him in the way a poisonous, prickly cactus would if it were to be the object that slapped him. Because now, the venom was slowly making its way into his veins, shutting down all systems, averting him from moving...it wasn't fair...it's _not fair_!

"Not...f...fair," Light said wanly, his sight blurring with hot liquid.

After contently suckling the patch of skin on the small of Light's flank, Mello chirped in reply. "I don't care. And neither does Matty. DO YOU CARE, MATTY?!"

"_Mels, for God's sake, shut up!_" Came the reply.

'Mels' gave a corrupted smile in gift to Light before sinking his teeth into Light's hipbone. The man would have been writhing underneath him had he been able to move, so instead he gave out a strangled groan that possessed the agony and volume of a victim recently experiencing a bullet through his heart. When it started to really hurt, Mello released the bite and was instantly pleased at the crescent-shaped indentations he left on the man.

"Look at me." Mello ordered in a solemn twist, tilting Light's head to the side by his chin. He stepped away from the bed and Light's personal prison as he zipped down his leather vest, revealing a glowing patch of healthy skin over defined muscle. Light could do nothing but watch.

As if addressing him, the boy shot Light a filthy grin before completely disposing the vest, his toned stomach flexing in response to the cool air. With a low, bitten-off whimper, Yagami closed his eyes with defeated humiliation. Then hastily shot them open as a slap was taken to his face.

"I said _look at me_." Mello directed with gravel in his eyes.

Instantly, Light's foggy mind pieced that Mello must have been lying about giving him Rohypnol since he could feel the pain like flame sparks, ringing through his cheek and flesh with tiny little punctures as if the palm was created of many needles. The drug was supposed to numb his pain. That was the least he could get after having his muscles so weakened that he couldn't bear move. Instead, it hurt. And it hurt badly.

"Close your eyes again and I'll slap you harder." The younger had bent down on his knees to whisper into Light's ear before licking the lobe.

In his crouched position, he fondled the zipper of his leather denims before pulling it down, out of Light's sight. Mello shortly fixed it as he stood up and pulled the customized bottoms down completely, stepping out of it and leaving it undisturbed on the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

The young Yagami's face turned red in shame and horror as he could do nothing but stare at the angry red tip of a cock that was slightly thicker than his and roughly equal in length. The burning sensation at the back of his eyes worsened. When the hard penis he was faced with jerked up in retaliation, Light closed his eyes and let out a soft sob.

_Thwack. _

He was expecting the slap this time. Though that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. In fact, he swore that this one was harder, producing glowing flickers of spirals and lines behind his closed eyelids and blackened vision. He urged himself to keep them closed, to force it all into the back of his head where hell lay in the damned. He wanted to wake up from this dream—from this _nightmare_. Light wanted to open his eyes and see his caving bedroom wall or Misa clutching her Death Note or even Ryuk scratchily pleading for more apples. He desperately wanted to believe the latter, that the Death God was playing a trick on him by somehow implanting distress into his sleeping mind, creating the worse scenario possible.

Instead his eyes opened to yet another smack that rung across the room and bounced off the walls, undoubtedly deepening the obvious red on his abused cheek.

"Open your eyes, you unappreciative _bitch_." Mello growled as he gripped Light by the jawbone, unwavering hums of pain racking through his neck. "I'm hard for you."

Then Mello was crooking Light's head to look forward again, a creamy ceiling swarmed into his blurred vision as the teen wiped away his tears once again. They kept on coming nonetheless and Mello felt forced to lean down and lick up the salty dews of moisture. Once satisfied, he climbed atop of the immobile boy and grinded down onto his weeping cock. The skin-on-skin contact felt extremely sensitized and Light keened inside his sealed lips, the sound not going unnoticed by a certain captor.

"Damn." The blond commented, staring down predatorily. "Look at you. Your eyes are fucking unfocused. Scared shitless is a good look on you, Yagami." He derided as he grinded down harshly into the protruding hips beneath him, earning a strangulating moan.

The limp cock contrasting with his own in terms of hardness was disappointingly soft, and if it had the ability, it would be trembling in fear, just like its limb cousins. He forced down on it once again even though he wasn't expecting a reaction from the organ. Slick with an idea, his skilful fingers and gun-callused palm draped around the length like a sheet of separated, spidery blankets. Light's inhalation was slowed due to the drug but a surge of lust spread through Mello's body as he heard the young man's breathing hitch. Silently, he pumped the dusty pink member, merciless to Light as he was staring intensely into those honey brown orbs, trapping him and just daring for the prisoner to look away.

Light's lips moved to his accord this time. Quietly, as if murmuring, he voiced out his displeasure. "No..."

He felt Mello's hand slide down his torso and into the space between his legs.

"...No..."

Shutting his eyes tight, he released something resembling a squeak as the intruding hand squeezed his balls, rolling them in one hand before ceasing.

"No..."

"Yes." Mello replied fiercely, tired of Light's whiny protesting. His finger made its way down to the relaxed, tight little pucker that completed Light's virginity. Mello felt an overwhelming stir of uncontrolled desire as he found the muscle to be completely relaxed and unmoving as opposed to Light's eyes and mouth; the only muscles that dared move. With no hesitation, he plunged the tip of his finger inside. The channel was tight but relaxed. Light shook his head slightly and the tears started streaming down his cheek.

"Cry me a river, right?" Mello replied, fascinated with the tears as he forced his finger in all the way, his knuckles brushing against his crack. He started with a steady rhythm, pumping his finger in with little resistance bar the virgin tightness that Keehl was looking for. Once reaching the hilt, he curled and scraped and _twisted_ and Light was squealing, blubbering mess by the end of it.

Just when Light told himself to man over it, Mello forced in a second finger and an painful sensation ran over the horror, extending it. The blond grabbed a thigh and pushed it onto his chest, revealing his downtown for everyone to see. The hand squeezed the underside of his thigh, taunting him to tighten a muscle and face the consequences of immediate exhaustion. Mello, despite slowly sinking his two fingers inside, he demonstrated no spark of kindness or gentleness. The pushing was relentless, dry and Light couldn't help the pained moan that escaped his mouth.

As soon as the sound escaped, the slim digits were pulled out instantly and Light wheezed out a pained breath. Mello had the stance of a triumphant murderer as he coated three of his fingers with a thin sheet of saliva before continuing his ministrations by squeezing all three of them inside. From those beautiful reactions, the successor was tempted to fit his whole fist in there just to see the look on the Yagami's face.

He also wanted to stimulate that sweet spot inside of him, then press too hard on it, twist, squeeze, stretch—he wanted to see Light getting off on rape. He wanted to see him like it but not like it. He wanted to see him reduced into a lifeless, helpless mess of confusing sensations and disgust. Yet that can be achieved with fist or no. Either way, it was Mello's goal for now.

When the three intruders started to pump and play into him, Light's mouth forced open and his breathing transferred from his nose, letting the pain truly hit him. The auburn-topped teen could feel and hear his heart drumming in his ears. There was a chance that Mello was going to hit him if he closed his eyes again, but this time it was involuntary and Light squeezed his eyes shut in retaliation. In the meantime, Mello felt the overwhelming lust that he hadn't encountered since ever. He could see in explicit detail of everything going on around him. Light's creamy thigh was hoisted upwards; he could see his slightly slim cock, his balls and that quivering entrance that was clinging tightly to his fingers. The channel looked strained around his intrusion, and the stretching of the muscle and skin definitely looked painful.

"You'll get used to it." Mello offered, amused, before driving his digits in a significantly brutal speed.

In and out and in, Light was almost wailing with pants and gulps that had notes of distress hidden in them. He didn't even realise as Mello leant down temporarily to lap at his tears once again, preserving the salty pleasure. He preferred chocolate over the taste, but since it harboured smidges of the Yagami's spirit, Mello was sure to savour the luxury. After all, it was this very spirit that killed L, wasn't it? When Mello was sure all salty moisture was gone off that pretty face, he scanned the boy in his vision. Was he going to die while this bastard fucked him with two fingers?

The boy had pale skin with a pinkish tint producing a healthy glow. Sweat was travelling all over those well-defined yet slim muscles, the perfect pink little mouth was opened and releasing heavy, erratic pants. Eyes were shut tightly as if to block out the surroundings and stimuli completely. Mello felt urged to remind the erotic picture that, that wasn't happening too soon.

"You know," Mello's free hand gripped his jawbone hard, like before, tilting his head up as he roughly halted their positions so their noses were just an inch or two apart. "Most people would like the resistance. Most people would love to see the fight in victim's eyes. But you see, they're missing out on the best possible offer. Just look at you, immobile, can't move a single damn muscle. It reminds me that you're not going to fight. That whatever I do, you're going to stay awake and _tolerate_ it. I can rip out your fucking heart and while you're alive, all you can do is accept it.

"But you know what's best? It's the look of defeat in your eyes. Heh, I bet if I kissed you right now, you won't even try to move your tongue." And with that, Mello lunged down and kissed him fiercely.

The movements of that slick muscle invading Light's mouth were moody, fluctuating and predator-like. Light closed his eyes securely when he felt teeth roughly scraping his own, releasing a sweet whine into the initiated kiss. It was true; his whole mouth was unmoving and lifeless except for the delicious sounds he was making and he just _took_ it. Instead of dancing together, their tongues clashed into one another and the particularly demanding one forced the other into a downing submission. The kiss abruptly ended no doubt so that Light could sensitively feel the full-force of the fingers plunging steadily into him.

The thrusts weren't for the most part deadly but fast and insistent and eliciting rapid pants, whines and whimpers that spilled out of Light's mouth whenever they reached the hilt. The blond paused once to leave his fingers inside the tight channel before stretching as far as he can, and he could see Light's stomach muscles tightening slightly as a grunt resounded through the warm air.

He was itching to shove his thick, warm girth in with his fingers but steered away, knowing that, that was coming later. Instead, he briefly let his arm dangle below and reached blindly for a cool box he placed under the bed while Light was still unconscious. Mello harshly pulled his fingers out; watching with a breathy chuckle as Light's cute little pucker followed the movements before clenching in on itself as if it was requesting his protruding presence back.

Aiming to make Light even more infuriated, he set the small box on top of Light's flat stomach, watching silently as it rose in time with Light's breathing. He locked eyes with Light's - with _Kira's_ confused eyes. The big brown and deceivingly warm-looking orbs scooted downwards as Mello opened the box, deliberately obstructing Light's chance at finding the objects with the lid.

But his body actually jumped suddenly when there was forceful, pricking and burning cold commotion that was forced against one of his pink nipples. He whined as Mello moved the ice cube around the nub with two fingers, watching with vivid enthrallment as the nub hardened fully before moving onto the next one, imitating his previous actions so both nips were identical in hardness and Yagami was out of breath, his light-headedness was reeling, and his chest drained from groaning.

Suddenly, Light shot his sight up in alarm, eyes widening as he deciphered what Mello was about to do.

"Stop..." He protested weakly.

Too late. Mello ceremoniously held the box above his head and tipped it over, causing the majority of the two or three dozens of ice cubes to land on his chest and stomach and the rest on the sheets next to him, or resting on his flanks. Light bit his lip from screaming out and a voiced muffled sound of torture. As his breathing fastened, he could feel the cubes straggling down his skin, creating an icy trail of moisture that glistened with the light above him. The blond merely watched – which he did often, Light learned. That however, came as a surprise to Mello himself; he was usually the one to take actions instead of observing. But _this_, this came with better results than to his own haste. He knew that Light knew that those eyes on him were to be so disturbing, so humiliating, and if it weren't for the effects of the drug holding him down, that stare would.

Despite handling the striking cold blocks of ice, the teen swore the temperature must have gotten higher for he sure did feel hot, his prick signalling to be stimulated as he watched the scene from below him, Light struggling and squirming slightly, mouth wide open and releasing breathy sounds and wails and eyes shut as he took in the icy burn.

"Like that?" Mello murmured softly, his breathing controlled but the crispiness of his voice giving his yearning away. The kid unintentionally, more or less, managed to fit in a natural sense of dominance, desire, threat and cruelty into two words.

"Stop this..." Light gritted his teeth. He wanted his words to be louder, more forceful, he wanted to move again, he wanted the ice off his fucking body, he didn't want this—it was so unfair, Mello needed to stop and die a horrible death—too much, it was all too much—

"No."

"Stop." Light begged.

Mello grinned at him, one of many. "No." He repeated before gathering a group of ice cubes and focusing them on the area of Light's nipples and naval.

He dropped himself down onto the space next to his victim's body and leant his head on his palm, elbow resting on the bed and creating a dent in the mattress. He coolly examined Light's face while keeping an eye on his own hands.

The brunet inhaled sharply through his nose as a finger pressed down on a cube which mercilessly pressed down onto his nipple once again. Light couldn't conceal those sweet little whimpers and whines as Mello slurped up what was melting and smoothened his hand over the shivering torso.

Then suddenly, the hand that was in contact with ice wrapped around his flaccid member and caused a sudden yelp out of Light. He squeezed hard, tearing the tender spot into a mass of pain but ceased it immediately after it drew a wheeze out of Light's scrunched face. The finger then swiftly breached his hole, which was nothing new, but it transferred the icy burn into a heated place inside him, burning him from the inside out.

Already, he felt like he was going to burst without any point of pleasure at all. If an erection took place between Light's legs, he was sure it would have subsided by the time Mello was gathering an ice cube between two fingers, and pushing it into Light with one. The quivering muscle stretched to accommodate the cubed intruder, giving resistance until it finally swallowed the ice, clenching furiously as the gravel in Light's shout enhanced.

It was left inside him, and he could feel his body shivering as if to tell him it shouldn't be there. As soon as he started to feel the full effects of the ice reacting to his inner body warmth, he moaned in agony while trying to push it out but Mello wouldn't have any of that. A single finger kept the ice cube inside, and a warm tongue lapped at the juices that were spilling out of the puckered lips of his entrance. Right at this moment, Mello had never wanted anything like this so badly. His lust was spreading to each part of his body like an innocent under an aphrodisiac and at the same time, there was a vengeful bitterness imprinted into his mind. Not that it was going to stop him. In fact, he might even go so far as to admit that he liked it this way.

With nothing stopping him-

He pushed another ice cube inside, smiling because at this point, he could see the melted remnants of the ice spilling down the tight bunghole.

-No one saying that he was doing it wrong-

Light gasped as Mello brought in more crushing sensations by slicking two fingers once again, and pushing the reduced ice blocks deep into his body, as deep as he could.

-Where he was on top of the ladder,

Yagami was screaming now as the ice was pressed against his inner walls, reversely sizzling them with marring pain, numbing them and adding to his fury, forced to escape only by melting from those two fingers that held them there.

-With no one to keep him second place.

Then there were a number of corresponding cracks that tickled against the floor as Mello swiped a violent hand over Light's body, sending a voluminous number of ice cubes down on the floor or on the bed spread. He placed his warm hands over the shivering torso, waiting until the quivers subsided, almost generously.

"Are you enjoying these touches on your body? With all that time being a big bad God, I'll bet you never had the time to do anything even remotely close to this." Mello watched hungrily as the water leaking stopped, guessing that the last piece of ice had melted inside the whimpering boy. "I imagine you're over sensitized now, what with that beauty injected inside you."

The wandering hands pinched the cold, erect nipples, _hard_. As Mello loomed over the boy, strands of hair that was tucked behind his ear came undone and it tressed down like a shadowy curtain around his face and Light was sure he looked like a demon at that time.

As absent-minded fingers idly stroked and played with his pink nips, Mello casually commented over his silent wailing and over sensitivity.

"Is it driving you insane?" He asked in a lax tone, playing some more and eventually stopping with a bright smirk.

Yagami swore that his five senses had a on and off switch button and somewhere throughout this 'voyage', something must have triggered it _off_. He could imagine what he'd look right now; _ungodly_, twitching like a defenceless animal on the verge of death, face flushed to the last level of humiliation, body soaked in the cold remnants of ice. Light all but knew how pathetic he looked, how more so as he couldn't control the sounds that he was releasing. He felt like crying. He felt like screaming. He felt like screaming out the answer while crying; _yes_, you revolting, despicable maggot-like excuse for the worst being on Earth, _you're driving me insane_.

"I hope you..." Light closed his eyes in utter exposure to the situation. "_Die_."

And suddenly, Mello was hitching his thighs to his newly-warmed chest, exposing his backside and quivering pink whorl and pushing himself inside of Light.

He _shrieked_.

Mello was too big—too big—too big and he was pushing himself inside that confined space. Light set out with a new plea of whimpers and no-worded protests, the sounds crawling at the back of his throat. He was scared that he was going to be ripped apart, and almost confident that Mello was _tearing_ something inside of him. The arousal that penetrated him, breaching his insides was too hot to handle—too big, too—Light felt like he was going to combust—and the thing was _infinite_, just kept on sliding in slower and slower and it wasn't ending and—

"Oh, _shit_." Mello said with a small cackle as he himself experienced the irresistibly, velvety insides. "It's fucking _freezing_ in here. What were you doing swallowing ice down there _Light-san_? You know that's what your mouth is for, right?"

Light's cheeks burned bright red to add with the painful, lovely expression he was so sinfully making. He was aiming to humiliate Light until the poor boy wanted to strangle himself just to escape the blond's talons.

Talons indeed; from the noises Light was making, Mello was sure the young man was near, or already bleeding.

But Mello was spectating as his member slid through the tight muscles, forcing the tiny hole wide open and he had the ability to come right then and there. Mello felt it was his obligation to hold back until the boy _really_ started screaming, nevertheless.

In the time the teenager took to help adjust the sensational feeling for himself, Light felt his inner walls go from excruciatingly cold to scorching fire, matching the rock-hard instrument violating the most private place of his body. Soon after that, he felt his own 'instrument' twitch in retaliation. Light panted in horror. That's why the sensations were taking too much of a toll on his body! The drug was some kind of altered aphrodisiac...Light's heat sunk while somehow beating out of his chest, abusing his ribs. All the while, his own cock stood up proudly between his legs as if it wasn't at all affected by the copious amounts of soreness everywhere.

The spark of realization in Light's eyes must have been a clear bell for Mello since he figured that was a sign to start plunging in and out at an insanely rough pace.

Slightly shifted to the sides of the centre, the boy watched as the prodigy's toes curled in a confusion of pain, pleasure, pain and more pain. Keehl's favourite combination. The blond loved to see his fuck-partners held underneath him, squirming in displeasure but mostly pleasure. He loved to abuse them in different senses. And this young man seemed to double, no, _triple_ the amount of lust he usually felt for hot bods.

Mello's victim was momentarily in shock until the tormenting tool started to wreak havoc inside him. If what he experienced beforehand was pain, this was _excruciating_.

"Ah! Na-..._ah_!"

It felt good to know that it was Mello who was forcing those sounds out of Light. With each thrust forward, he felt the ring of muscle stretch over his prick which was quickly awarded the best feeling ever. With each thrust back, he felt the suction and pull of those tight muscles begging him to come back and who was he to deny the request? With each committing grunt Mello released and every time he lunged into the hilt, Light let out an occasional squeak. His voice sounded tired as if he was gasping for breath. It enforced the bloodlust onto his rapist.

"Ah—ah...nngh-_stop_!"

"No."

"Stop!"

"No."

Once again, Light felt the shameful hot tears bubbling from his coffee-coloured eyes. And when his sobs combined with his gasps and shouts, his chest felt heavy with pain. He couldn't breathe and he was getting pushed further and further into the headboard of the bed, his anal muscles screaming at him.

"That's it, baby." Mello cooed, eyes glazed over, viciously rocking his hips forward to force himself into that tight, delicious heat that was once searing cold. Stopping his arms that were hooked over Light's legs, he grabbed both thighs and pulled them harshly apart, wide open for him to see, moaning to Light's cry of pain. The ligaments in his inner thighs were strained and his muscles strained to the instant action, and he let out a high-pitched groan.

"You want to look down for me? Want to see my dick fucking your sweet ass?" Mello jeered, his voice uncharacteristically breathless with want.

Squelching noises filled the air as he tightened his grips on those toned thighs, practically squeezing the life out of them as he spread them wider, watching with a lubricious manner of the show down below. The thick head of his slippery cock pushed inside that tight band of resistance at a punishing pace. Light would have been truly wanting to disband himself from consciousness had the point-produced aphrodisiac not taken effect. He knew his erection would have flagged instantly, knew that he shouldn't be enjoying the violation tearing inside him, knew that this _isn't his body_. He hated himself for feeling this. For feeling the cruel pleasure that was brought down onto him.

Despite the clear order, Mello laughed as Light squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back as he was forced to take it, not making any move to look down and watch his own body getting violated.

And suddenly, an active electric bolt shook down his spine, Light arching his back and howling as the sweetest spot inside him was brutally hit. The blond grinned, smacking him on the upper thigh as he memorized the angle and alternated between sliding forcefully into his constricting tunnel and slamming right into that spot, staring hungrily as Yagami was torn between screaming murder and screaming in ecstasy.

It was too overwhelming; the slams into him turned him into a crazy mess, and so did the slams into his prostrate. Now it was all beating into his prostate but at a rhythm and force so intense that he couldn't felt the most extreme of pleasure and pain, and he was at the level where he couldn't distinguish what was what—

"_Nooo_..." Light whined, the cold sweat rolling down his toned torso, feeling like he was going to burst any minute.

"Ya' going to come for me?" The teen tossed his gaze to the side to flick the sweaty bangs away from his forehead before smirking down at his newly-found fuck material. And probably the best one he'd ever encountered.

Light shook his head, shutting his eyes tight. Instead of the brilliant firework display behind his eyelids, the colours reduced into a white—not bland at all, but violent, sparky and—

Yagami released an agonizing wail as ribbons of release came spurting out through his tip, the sensation like jumping off the edge of a waterfall. His stomach muscles tightened, jolted then relaxed, fingers digging into ice-bloodied bed-sheets and face convulsing into a precious look of weariness and defeat. Even when his body was on the final stage of fatigue, he released so violently that his vision blackened out.

He passed out with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and the final murder of his Kira reign.

The teen hissed as the muscles became significantly lose around him, he was sliding in at a pace so fast and the slippery channel made the most moist noises as he continued to chase his orgasm. Tilting his gaze up, he licked his lips in a personalized cat purr.

Light Yagami, defeated. Kira, defeated. Light, fucked, Kira, fucked, passing out with that sinful look on his face, perfect body quivering in fear and long legs lax in his hold.

_Oh fucking bliss, _he thought as he let out a guttural groan, releasing his come deep inside the boy. He planned to keep it there for a while, or at least watch as it trickled down those meaty thighs. Mello closed his eyes, releasing out a pleasured exhale as the last of his release escaped him before reopening them with a triumphant feeling embedded inside his head.

"_You're mine now, Light Yagami."_

* * *

"—Man, just follow me."

"Where are you going with that?"

"You want to fuck him?"

"Mello-stop, what are you _doing_; are you _mad_?"

"_Relax_, Matty. And trust me. Here, watch this."

Under no influence of drugs or alcohol whatsoever, Light's vision was still unfocused even as he heard a thud of an object landing in front of him. There was another and yet he stayed immobile.

"See that, Kira? That's your beloved killing tool. Oh and I was kind enough to give you a pen as well."

"_Mello_!"

"My real name is Mihael Keehl. Mihael Keehl, got that _bitch_?"

"_What the fuck are you doing_!?"

"Don't move Matty."

"No!"

"Just watch."

Light willed his vision to focus on that crumpled sheet of paper in front of him. Atop the fine sheet was a ballpoint pen, shining elegantly as it reflected the dim light in front of him. Besides those two objects, the surroundings were blurred.

He had a name. A pen and a Death Note sheet.

"Hahahah. Look at him. He's not doing a _damn_ _thing_."

But why would it matter?

"Hahaha! Alright, we're done here. See ya in two hours, Kira-Kira." And his departure was prominently noticed, slapping the door frame as he passed through.

When he lacked both the will to continue Kira's throne and—

Matt stopped at the door, staring over his shoulder in silence at the motionless boy lying on the mattress. He sauntered forward and gently closed the door behind him.

-and the pride that once filled every fibre of his being.

* * *

_a/n: -rubs the back of neck- i feel self-conscious with this story. feel free to point out errors and stuff? thanks for reading c: hopefully it will contribute to the Mello/Light world hunger that i keep experiencing and seeing. _

_oh and if you liked this,** i /beg/ you to please stick around me**. you see, Death Note had turned me into an uke!Light monster and i've already worked out a plot for a __**Near/Light**__ and am now currently working on a __**Matt/Light**__. i'm begging here xD they're coming out soon!_


End file.
